In Sickness and in Health
by VegasxHoneyDust
Summary: "An excellent wife is the crown of her husband, but she who brings shame is like rottenness in his bones."
1. Chapter 1

****

Finally! The third and final choice in the poll (which is now open by the way) make sure you head over and vote, after reading this of course.

* * *

"_An excellent wife is the crown of her husband, but she who brings shame is like rottenness in his bones."_

—_Proverbs 12:4 _

Brenda looked out the window into the night sky before leaning her head against it and taking a deep breath.

"Would you like something to drink, miss? Miss?"

"What? Oh, sorry, um no-no thank you."

"She'll have some water." Wade smiled at the flight attendant. She returned the gesture and handed a bottle to him.

"Here." Wade held out the bottle to her and she was slow to take it from him. "You're doing the right thing, I mean not just for me, for everyone."

"I doubt it." She folded her arms across her chest and stared at the seat in front of her.

"Oh don't be like that. This can be rather enjoyable…" Wade traced the lining of her jaw and she jerked away.

_Everyone please secure your seatbelts as we prepare for landing in Las Vegas. Thank you for choosing South by Southwest._

"Do not make this hard on yourself, understand?" He grabbed her by the chin. His eyes were cold and predatory. She nodded quickly and he let go. "Good." He said before he took a sip of his scotch.

"God help me." Brenda whispered to herself. She'd gotten herself into a lot of sticky situations in her day, but this absolutely took the cake. She resisted a choking urge to cry as she looked over at the man she was about to marry.


	2. Nuptials pt1

**A/N: Surprise! This was the winner of the poll. Feedback was great the first chap, let's keep a good thing going, yes?**

"The boys' flight should be landing any minute now." Justin said when he stepped into the lobby of the chapel.

"How many couples are ahead of us?" Wade asked.

"Two."

"Excellent. I'll be an honest man in no time." Wade snickered, looking over at Brenda.

* * *

_"Think you...can sucker...me?"_

_"Heath stop him, do something!" Brenda screamed as they watched Wade pummel a guy half his size. Sure he tried to pickpocket him, but it quickly went from justified to over the line._

_"Alright come on, I can hear the cops!" Justin pulled Wade away from the man. His face completely discolored, his body was motionless. Wade looked sickly satisfied as he looked down at the man. Heath nudged him to move._

_"We gotta get outta here now."_

_

* * *

_

_"People saw what happened, they know who you are, who we are. If that guy doesn't make it-" Heath started. Wade glared at him, not willing to admit that he was right. The very least he'd be looking at was aggravated assault. Wade knew that a charge from this could very well get him locked up or deported, maybe both. _

_"Who cares if anyone saw, none of us are talking." Wade looked at the two men in front of him._

_"Of course not." Heath assured, Justin nodded in agreement. Wade smirked and nodded. Then his face went blank, he looked over at Brenda. She felt the color leave her face. Wade slowly moved towards her, but Heath stopped him._

_"She wouldn't say anything, you know that." Heath defended._

_"You sure she wouldn't crack?" Justin tested. Heath scowled at him, knowing that only ignited Wade more._

_"I'm positive. Right Brenda?" Heath's face softened._

_"O-of course I wouldn't."_

_"I don't buy it." Justin said._

_"Well you're not gonna off the girl, so now what?" Heath snapped._

_"I've got an idea." Justin made a huddle with the two men, saying things Brenda couldn't quite make out. She could only imagine the lengths they would go to to keep someone quiet. The longer they talked, the harder her heart pounded. She thought she was going to faint until Heath walked over to her. Wade eyed her icily from the other side of the room._

_"Bren, I love you, you're my best friend. You know this, right?"_

_"Right."_

_"Now tell me you trust me." Heath pleaded._

_"You know I do." The look on Heath's face actually made her heart pound even more._

_"I'm gonna ask you to do somethin'…for me."_

_"I'd do anything for you, you know that. Just tell me what it is, you're scaring me." Brenda took his hands and squeezed them. If there ever was a time where he looked like he wanted to cry, it was now._

_"…I need you to marry Wade."_

_"What?"_

_"I know it sounds crazy but listen to me. When the cops catch up to us, and they will, this could very well go to trial, but a wife can't testify against her husband-"_

_"So I'm supposed to marry him because he doesn't trust me to keep my mouth shut? Well that's just too bad. I'm sorry Heath." Brenda went to move but Heath held on to her._

_"Listen to me! If things get ugly and Wade gets fired, where do you think that leaves the rest of us, hmm? You and I both know if he gets fired, we're all collecting unemployment…you know my mom counts on me." He just had to mention his mother. His mother who always had her over after school when they were kids. The one who watched her when she was sick because her parents couldn't afford to take off._

_"Heath, there's gotta be some other way. We don't even know how far this is gonna go-"_

_"Do you wanna take that chance? Please Brenda, for me, if not for me, for my mom." Heath and Brenda stared each other in the eye for a few moments, neither moving an inch._

_"Alright fine." She mumbled._

_"I knew you wouldn't let me down." Heath smiled and took her in his arms._

_"I hate to break up the love-fest but we've got a flight to catch." Wade said._

_"Wait, tonight?" Brenda's eyes moved nervously between Wade and Heath._

_

* * *

_

"You look beautiful." Heath said as he held Brenda's hand.

"What, this old thing?" Brenda laughed nervously, running a hand down her blue cocktail dress.

"Well look at the blushing bride." Heath and Brenda turned to Michael and Skip as they walked in. "Wade's a lucky man." Michael said.

"The Mr. and Mrs. Barrett to be?" A little lady with big hair holding a clipboard said before walking back into the sanctuary. Wade and the rest of the boys were the first to walk in. Brenda held her stomach and went to walk in behind them, but Heath stopped her.

"Remember our scout's honor?"

"Wonder twins till the end..." Brenda smiled and locked her pinky finger with his. All eyes turned to them when they stood at the far end of the aisle.

"You ready?" Heath asked through his teeth.

"Ready as I'll ever be."


	3. Nuptials pt2

"Alright, this is it." Heath hugged Brenda before he took his seat next to Michael in the front pew. Wade eyed her deeply as she faced him at the altar.

"I'm gon' keep it short and sweet." The justice said.

"Perfect." Wade said, still looking at Brenda.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Through marriage, Wade and Brenda make a commitment together to face their disappointments, embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Will you be exchanging rings?" The justice asked.

"No." Brenda said.

"Yes." Wade squinted his eyes at her. Michael stood up and handed him two small boxes. Wade opened the first one and Brenda gasped. The ring had to have cost more than she made in a month. Wade took her hand and slipped it on.

"Your turn, honey." The justice nodded at Brenda. She sighed and took the band from the other box and slipped it on Wade's finger.

"Now Wade, do you take Brenda to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Oh, I do."

"And Brenda, do you take Wade to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love, honor, and obey so long as you both shall live?"

"I-" Brenda's glassy eyes went from Wade, to Heath, to the justice, and back to Wade again. Wade clenched his jaw and let out a low grumble.

"…I do."

"Now should anyone find just cause why these two shouldn't be bound in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace…" The justice looked across the room a moment. "Then by the power vested in me and by the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." The justice smiled. Brenda took a step back when Wade came towards her. He grabbed the back of her head, locking eyes with her a moment before pressing his mouth to hers.

"Atta boy, Wade!" Justin chuckled aside from the rest of the boys clapping.

* * *

Brenda wrung her clammy hands, watching Wade at the front desk in the hotel lobby. The rest of the boys were paying her no mind, talking amongst themselves. It was if Wade sensed what she was thinking. He turned around and glared at her, not even taking his eyes off her when the clerk handed him a key.

"Come on." Wade walked over to her and took her hand.

"But-" Brenda began to plead. Heath came up to the two and pulled Wade away from her.

"How 'bout we take you out for a few drinks? I know we couldn't give you a bachelor party on such sort notice, but it's the next best thing." Heath said. The boys all voiced their encouragement. Wade looked annoyed for a moment, but then nodded his head.

"Alright, then." He looked down at Brenda and handed her the key. "I expect you to stay put till I get back." He cautioned in her ear before walking away.

"Thank you." Brenda mouthed to Heath when he turned around. He winked at her before they left out of the lobby.

* * *

Brenda slipped on a romper and sprawled herself out on the bed. She looked at the big diamond on her finger and felt a lump forming in her throat. She turned on her side and was about to doze off, but sat up when she heard the door click.

"Miss me?" Wade stood at the foot of the bed. Brenda stared at him as he tossed the jacket of his black suit across the room, then his button-up. A grin curved at his lips as he undid the buckle of his pants.

"Wait, please-" Brenda held a hand out in front of her. Wade started to follow her on the bed when a loud knock at the door startled them.

"Las Vegas Police, open up." A voice outside the door ordered. Wade buckled his pants and opened the door.

"How may I help you, gentlemen?" He asked the two officers standing at the door.

"You're Mr. Barrett, correct?" The first officer asked.

"I am." Wade nodded.

"We just have a few questions about an incident we believe you were involved in earlier this evening. The second officer said.

"Go ahead." Wade crossed his arms.

"You mind if we step in?"

"If it's alright, I'd rather keep it out here. I'm here with the missus. Newlyweds." Wade smiled and tilted his head in Brenda's direction.

"Ooh, I see. Congratulations." The second officer said.

"Appreciate that."

"Listen, this seems like a bad time. If you give me your word you'll stay here, we'll come back in the morning." The first officer bargained.

"You have my word. 'Night fellas." Wade said before he closed the door. "Now, where were we?" Wade asked, undoing his buckle again.

"Don't make me do this, please." Brenda felt herself getting choked up, backing away from him on the bed.

"Nothing doing, darling. Just come to Daddy." He grabbed her ankles and pulled her to him.

"Get off of me! You can't do this!" Brenda cried, squirming underneath him.

"Oh, but I can." In but a few movements, he lifted her romper above her hips and pushed himself inside her. She pressed her hands against his chest to push him off, but he smacked them down. Not even letting her get used to his thickness, he rode her hard with careless abandon. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to block out the sound of his heavy panting.

"Jesus Christ!" He howled before dropping on her. She pushed him off her and rolled to her side, quietly crying till she fell asleep.


	4. Where You Belong

Brenda turned over and realized she was alone. She threw on some clothes, without another thought she grabbed her suitcase and went for the door.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Brenda cursed under her breath before she turned around. Wade stood in nothing but a towel as he mugged at her.

"You got what you wanted out of me, now leave me alone." She grabbed the door handle only to feel Wade's bare skin against her back when he pushed it shut.

"That would be too easy."

"Mr. Barrett?" Followed a knock at the door. Wade put a hand over Brenda's mouth.

"Sit down. Now." He said through clenched teeth. "Just a moment!" He called out while he put some clothes on.

"Morning, gentlemen, come on in." Wade said as he opened the door and recognized the two officers from last night.

"Would you mind coming down to the station with us so we could get your official statements?" The first officer asked.

"Not a problem, fellas. Lead the way."

* * *

"Heath." Brenda huffed when she saw him and Justin already at the station.

"Thank you guys for coming, I'm Detective Saulk from the LAPD and this is officer Stanton and Welles, as you already know." A middle-aged man nodded in the officers' direction. "We asked you here just to clear up a few events that may or may not have happened beginning yesterday evening." He started.

"You have my word we'll give you our full cooperation." Wade said.

"That's good to hear, Mr. Barrett. Now I understand you all were at Lotus Lounge in L.A. yesterday around 8pm?" Saulk asked.

"That's correct." Wade nodded.

"Now witnesses say shortly after you got into an altercation outside with a man identified as a Dan Grier? Care to explain?"

"It was pure self-defense sir, the man came at Wade outta nowhere." Heath said.

"Absolutely. I felt him grab at me, and I acted on instinct." Wade said.

"Wade was just defending himself, and his bride to be." Justin added.

"That's right. I understand you all flew to Vegas around 10:30pm and you two eloped?"

"We just couldn't wait." Wade smiled and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Do you have anything you wanna add to that, sweetheart?" Saulk looked at Brenda.

"Um, no. Everything happened so fast, I can hardly remember." Brenda avoided his eyes.

"Well I understand what with you guys' profession and all, you're not in one place very long. You're all free to go, but we'll be in touch."

* * *

"Have some ginger ale." Heath handed Brenda his cup.

"Thanks." Brenda said before taking a short sip and then a deep breath.

"What's the matter with her?" Wade asked.

"She gets flight sick."

"Oh great." Wade rolled his eyes. Heath put Brenda's head on his shoulder and gave Wade an unpleasant look.

* * *

"Man it feels good to be back in Tampa." Heath stretched his arms while they waited at baggage claim.

"It'll feel good to sleep in my own bed." Brenda yawned.

"I hope you've gotten all that out your system, I just paid good money for new furniture." Wade said.

"What do you mean?" Brenda turned to him. He ran a hand over his face and looked at her.

"I know you're unfamiliar to the whole marriage concept, darling, but you sleep where I sleep." Wade condescended. Brenda jumped back from him and held up a hand.

"No, oh no. This wasn't part of the agreement, I gave you what you needed, that's it." She protested.

"Apparently I'm the thinking one in this marriage, so allow me to explain: no one's going to believe this marriage legit with us living on opposite sides of town, do you follow?"

"Oh, go to hell-" Brenda sneered.

"He's got a point, Bren. That detective seemed pretty determined to find any hole in the story, this would bust it wide open." Heath said.

"I'm not staying with him!"

"Please Brenda!" Heath pleaded. Brenda crossed her arms and tried to be indifferent to Heath's puppy eyes.

"He makes one false move and I'm outta there." Brenda said.

"Go gather your things at your apartment, I'll be there in two hours, and I'm in no mood for foolery, understand?" Wade demanded. Brenda rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Ya know, she's doing you a favor, you could try being a little nicer to her." Heath said.

"When you find yourself a bird, you deal with her how you see fit, don't tell me how to deal with mine."


	5. What You Won't Do

**A:N: Enjoy the update, fellas.**

"Their show is actually in town tonight so I'm gonna check it out." Brenda said as she walked down a quiet hall in the arena. "I'll tell Heath you said 'hi'. Love you mom, bye."

"There you are!" Heath said as he walked up to her.

"Hey!" Brenda smiled as she embraced him. She looked past him and saw Wade talking to a woman. "What's she doing here?" Brenda nodded in the direction of the leggy blonde.

"Don't over-react, I was gonna tell ya-"

"Tell me what? I thought you got rid of her." Brenda never did care for Heath's agent and ex-fling.

"Well she, we got to talkin' and..."

"And what?" Brenda crossed her arms and stared him down.

"...Chrissy's workin' for all of us now."

"What?" Brenda snapped.

"It was Wade's idea!" Heath defended.

"Oh, of course it was!"

"Ah, there you are Brenda." Wade said as he and Chrissy approached the two.

"Nice to see you again, Brenda. You look good." Chrissy said through a plastered smile.

"Hmm." Was all Brenda could muster without going off.

"Oh! I guess some kind of congratulations are in order for the two of you."

"You guessed wrong." Brenda said.

"Don't be rude." Wade quickly chastised.

"It's ok, Wade. I haven't given much her much reason to like me over the years. We'll let you two talk. Come on Heath." Heath shrugged at Wade before following Chrissy down the hall.

"You better get over whatever beef you have with Chrissy, 'cuz you're about to start seeing a lot more of her." Wade said.

"You did this on purpose! She flaunts her goods for the world to see and everyone falls right into her little trap."

"Brenda, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous." Wade couldn't help but be amused at what a reaction he was getting out of her.

"Bite me." She sneered.

"Sounds like fun, but no time, gotta warm up. Hold that thought, though." Wade gave her a hard smack on the bottom before walking away.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, you must be Brenda!"

"Whoa! Yes, hi." Brenda nearly spilled the cup of coffee she was making when a group of women came up to her.

"I'm Jenny." The first platinum blonde started. "And this is Tara and Lexi." She pointed to the like-haired girls beside her.

"Pleased to meet you, um I'm guessing you're some of the guys' wives?" Brenda asked.

"Well, I'm Skip's girlfriend." Jenny said.

"And I'm Evan's fiancee." Tara said.

"And I'm Kofi's wife." Lexi added with a smile.

"Nice to meet you meet you girls, wow. You could all pass for sisters."

"We get that a lot." Jenny chuckled. Tara and Lexi followed, on que. "We heard the news about you and Wade and just think it is so sweet."

"It's, it's something alright." Brenda replied.

"We just wanted to let you know if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to find us. We girls have to stick together.

"Well I'll keep that in mind, that's very sweet of you." Brenda smiled. She sucked in a deep breath of air when Jenny pulled her into a tight hug.

"Welcome to the club, honey."

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Wade Barrett!"

"Can we have your autograph, please?"

"One at a time, ladies, there's plenty Barrett to go around." Wade crooned. Brenda playfully rolled her eyes as she watched a bunch of young girls across the parking lot falling over themselves to get to Wade.

"It's an awful chilly night to be out here by yourself." An accented voice came from behind her.

"Oh, I'm just waiting for my husband."

"Wouldn't be letting you out my sight if I were him, what's your name, beautiful?" The muscular man asked. Brenda couldn't break her gaze for a moment. He had porcelain skin and fiery red hair, he was so unique looking.

"Brenda." She said softly.

"You can call me Stephen."

"Pleasure to meet you, Stephen." Brenda extended her hand out to him.

"The pleasure's all mine." He took her hand and pressed his mouth to it. Brenda could feel her cheeks getting warm, and goosebumps running up her arms.

"I guess I'll see you around, then."

"You most certainly will." Stephen smiled at her before walking away.

"Brenda, let's roll." Wade called from across the lot. She looked back as she started towards him, hoping for one last glimpse at her new friend.


	6. Bad News Barrett

"Hi Mr. Jackson, it's Brenda Myles in 401B. I'm not sure I'll be extending my lease next month but if you could give me a call back that'd be great. Thanks." Brenda slipped her phone back in her purse before she walked up the stairs to the apartment. Juggling a couple grocery bags as she fumbled for her key, she stopped at their door. It sounded like someone was laughing on the other side.

"What's this?" Brenda demanded when she saw Wade and Chrissy sitting on the couch.

"Hi Brenda." Chrissy smiled. "Have a drink with us." The blonde walked over to the counter and grabbed the open bottle.

"What are you doing here?"

"She wanted to go over our itineraries for next week." Wade replied.

"So you come all the way over here and get liquored up for that?" Brenda asked.

"Brenda, knock it off." Wade stood up and ordered.

"I'm sorry, Brenda. I didn't think it was a big deal." Chrissy said.

"There's a cool new thing called a cell phone. Use it."

"That's enough, Brenda." Wade warned.

"You're not clever, standing there in your shirt-for-a-dress and four inch heels. Wade may not see you for what you are, but I sure as hell do."

"You think you got it all figured out, don't you?" Chrissy said with a cocky mug.

"You already helped yourself to my best friend, now you expect me to step aside and let you help yourself to my husband?"

"That's enough, I said!" Wade's angry voice wasn't going to do it this time. Brenda had finally hit her limit.

"No! I'm done playing her game-"

"Don't be ridiculous." Chrissy interrupted.

"When I'm talking to my husband you shut your mouth!" Brenda snapped. Wade stared at her with an open mouth. He had no idea Brenda had this kind of fight in her.

"I clearly make you uncomfortable. We'll finish some other time, Wade. Good luck." Chrissy said as she opened the door.

"Don't even think about coming back!" Brenda spat as she slammed it behind her. She cringed before she turned around, feeling Wade's eyes on her.

"You little brat, you really are jealous..." A grin tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"Ugh!" She pushed him out of her path as she stomped off.

* * *

Hot water streamed down Brenda's face as she stood under the shower head. After her tantrum she just wanted to get in bed and sleep the whole thing off.

"Get out." She looked over her shoulder when she heard the shower door open and squinted her eyes at Wade.

"Make me." He smirked, turning her around and pushing her against the wall behind her. Too quick for her to react, he lifted her up and thrust into her in the same moment.

"Damn it." She groaned, digging her nails down into his shoulders. Wade winced, but soon found his rhythm, grinding hard against her.

"Oh my god." Brenda opened her eyes, it wasn't supposed to feel like this. She was starting to...like it.

_Why am I liking this? _

She held her breath and block out everything he was doing to her. God, did he have to have so much endurance?

"Ah fuck." Wade grumbled, thrusting a few more times before letting out an exhausted growl. He rested his forehead against Brenda's, for a moment she thought he was going to kiss her.

"You're welcome." He panted before stepping out of the shower.

* * *

Brenda tied up her silk robe as she walked to the kitchen. Putting a cold bottle of water to her mouth, she took a generous swallow.

"Who could that be?" Brenda asked herself when a knock came at the door.

"Good evening, Mrs. Barrett."

"Detective Saulk."

"Mind if I step in?" He asked.

"Not at all." She stepped aside. "What brings you all the way to Tampa?" She asked as he walked into the living room. He opened his mouth to say something when Wade walked in the room.

"Mr. Barrett, good, you're awake."

"What can we do for you, detective?"

"I thought you should know that the man you attacked-"

"It was self-defense." Wade quickly corrected.

"Nonetheless, you did quite a number on him. He's been in ICU for the past week."

"Oh god." Brenda whispered.

"Well that's unfortunate, but what would you like me to do about it?" Wade asked.

"Nothing, I just thought you should know I'm launching a full investigation. I'll be in touch very soon, you two have a good night." Saulk said before he let himself out. Wade turned around and met Brenda's fear-filled eyes. She banked on going to bed with a man she resented, not a monster.


	7. Do as I say, not as I do

"Preston, don't even think about it." Brenda warned Wade's cat as it sneakily eyed the pictures she had scattered on the floor in front of her. "Wade, come get your cat!" She hollered before sticking her tongue out at it.

"Oh for Christ's sake…" Wade stomped into the living room and scooped the feline off the floor. One of the photographs caught his eye. A patch of woods after what looked like a heavy snowfall. "You took all these yourself?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"They're not half bad."

"Sure." She shrugged.

"No really, you could do some fair work if you tried." He said. She looked up and met his eyes for a second.

"…Thanks." She said. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when the phone rang.

"Hi Chrissy." Wade said. He looked over his shoulder and saw the dirty look Brenda was giving him. "No, no, it's fine. How did the teleconference go? Good. Listen I was wondering..." He started before walking back to the room, ignoring Brenda's audible scoff.

"Jerk."

* * *

"Geez, Brenda what are you doing in there?" Wade headed for the kitchen when he heard all the racket she was making.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I disrupt the conversation with your girlfriend?" Brenda chided.

"Brenda-"

"I better not catch her over here again, I know that."

"Would you-"

"And you know what, you're gonna start treating me with some respect or-"

"If you would shut your trap for two seconds, you would know that Chrissy and I just got you hired as a backstage photographer." Wade said.

"…What?"

"Turns out the company needed one. They'll want your portfolio of course, but we put in a word of good faith."

"I, I don't…"

"You can thank Chrissy when you see her tomorrow." Wade assured.

"Whatever…" She sighed.

"But you can thank me now." Wade grinned and nodded towards the bedroom.

* * *

"Bill's gonna show you the ropes, but don't bug anyone unless it's absolutely necessary." Wade went on.

"I got it…" Brenda rolled her eyes as she followed him down the hallway.

"And please, try and behave yourself." Wade stopped and took her by the shoulders.

"I'll try my best." Brenda wrinkled her nose at him.

"Well, I'll see you in a few. Good luck." He nodded before he walked away.

"Brenda?" A stocky man asked as he approached her.

"You must be Bill." Brenda smiled and extended her hand.

"I gotta say your portfolio's quite impressive…" He admitted.

"Why thank you."

"You obviously know your way around a camera, so here's your official equipment. I trust you'll take good care of it." He said as he handed her a camera bag.

"Oh, absolutely." She assured.

"And I'm getting your work room set up as we speak…"

"My own work room?"

"Of course." Bill said nonchalantly. "I'm gonna need you to take some studio shots in a few so go ahead and get set up, if you need anything, just let me know."

"Ok, thanks."

"No problem, and welcome to the team." Bill smiled and went about his business.

"Wow." Brenda sighed to herself as she carefully took the camera from its case. This was top-of-the-line stuff, she couldn't believe they were trusting her with it.

"Couldn't stay away, could ya?" A seductively gruff voice said behind her. She jumped out of reflex before turning around.

"Hi, Stephen."

"What brings you here, not that I'm complaining?" He asked.

"I'm the new backstage photographer." She smiled and held up her new camera.

"Well now, today's my lucky day then." Stephen smirked.

"Oh, you're here for a shoot?"

"Any objections?" He asked.

"Not at all, let's get to it." Brenda smiled. Stephen chuckled to himself and pulled his shirt from over his head. Wow. The set of abs on this man. Wade had a sick set himself, but wow.

"Um, I-"

"Something wrong, beautiful?" Stephen asked.

"No, sorry. Here we go." Brenda shook it off starting taking a few shots. "That's good, very nice. Ok, hold that stance. You've done this before, haven't you?" She moved the camera away from her face and eyed Stephen suspiciously.

"Guilty." He mugged before getting in another pose.

"Mmm-hmm, I thought so…" Brenda said as she clicked away. "Well, I think we're good. You're definitely photogenic." She said.

"That's something I don't hear everyday." Stephen replied.

"That's hard to believe."

"Why aren't you in front of the camera? You certainly belong there…" Stephen suggested.

"Oh, I'm no good in front of the camera, just behind it."

"Now _that's _hard to believe." Stephen smiled as he moved closer to her. She lowered her head, but Stephen took a knuckle and nudged her chin. "You're a shy one, aren't ya?"

"Am I interrupting something?" Wade asked as he approached the two.

"No, um, we were taking a few studio shots." Brenda answered as she scrambled to gather her things.

"Don't worry, lad. We're all done here." Stephen said.

"Good." Wade said with squinted eyes. "Come on Brenda."

"But I still have-"

"They can wait, now come on I said." Wade said impatiently. Brenda grabbed her bag and walked under Wade's waiting arm.

"Bye Stephen."

"See ya soon, sweet." He looked rather pleased with himself when Wade look over his shoulder and glared.

Ah, the double-edged sword that is jealously.


End file.
